Ryoma Ryu
'''IMVU NAME''' = iRyoma. = '''Clan Name''' = Ryu. = '''Scars/Tattoos''' = '''Scars: ''' = = '''Tattoos: ''' Ryu clan tattoos on his torso and arms as well as Ryu clan markings on his face'''.''' = '''Personality and Behavior''' = '''Personality: '''Ryoma is a very easily approachable person who is very popular as is not the type of person to cause trouble without meaning and always sticks up for his friends. Also, Ryoma knows how to work with girls, and is very tactical and intelligent. Ryo is 100% comfortable around other people - even if he does not know them - meaning people tend to become fond of him very quickly. In combat, as well as being tactical, Ryo's brain processes things very quickly, giving him the upper hand of how to deal with a tough situation but if his friends ar ein danger, Ryo will not be feared by death, and will act without any thought. When alone, Ryoma is very pensive and thinks about his previous mission, and how he could of carried it out so that the job is done more effectively, in order to improve further. Ryo is a very optimistic person, but works with facts. If he knows that a situation is bad, he will not hesitate and will be straight up, not going easy in people. = = '''Behavior: '''Tension or pressure do not affect Ryo's state of mind and he remains calm and relaxed. This makes Ryo very popular around people in his village as he normally leads his team into victory in a tough situation. This also makes his very popular amongst the younger people who have not joined the Academy yet as he is seen as a "hero" character. Elderly people and his friends Parents always greet him when he is seen strolling the village streets. He is often very quiet around his friends and is respectable and not nosy.''' ''' = = '''Combat Mindset: '''By planning ahead and taking in mind all the different outcomes of an action, Ryo will always know how to act if he is under pressure as he takes all calculation into mind. He is often very relaxed and is not short tempered, but if he is pushed to the point that he looses his temper, he will become very voilent and rough. = '''Nindo''' = '''Nindo "Ninja Way": '''A shinobi is nothing but a battle asset,. A tool such as a kunai or shuriken who are only used in order to help a "bigger picture" to be crreated. = '''Summoning''' = Ember the baby dragon. = '''Background Information''' = '''Birth: '''Ryoma Ryu was given birth into the Ryu clan by Luna Ryu. His father - Tsuki Uzumaki - was killed by a hidden cloud shinobi, after returing home from an A ranked mission when Ryo was 12. The only thing left behind for Ryo by his father are his red hair strands. Due to the fact that Ryo is half Ryu and half Uzumaki - the first not pure breed - some of the Ryu clan characteristics were not inherited by him such as horns and pointed ears, but a very different and new characteristic was obtained by Ryoma, produced by the mixture of Uzumaki and Ryu blood. Ryu was born with dragon eyes, giving him the vision of a dragon. Thismeans that Ryo is able to analyse area much more effectively and see longer distances much clearer then anyone else. Ryu can also see where heat is being emitted from, just like a reptile. = = '''Child:''' As a young child, Ryo never got to spend time with his mother, as she would always stay at home, doing her duties as a housewife. She was well respected and well known around the females of the village. On the other hand, Ryo's dad would always bring Ryo along on appropriate missions, and would train him everyday until his death. Ryo wouldn't spend time playing like the other kids, because he had always found training more enjoyable. Every morning, when Ryo was not with with his father, Ryo would sneak to the academy, and get as close as he could without being noticed and learn the same thing as the students. This meant that he was already familiar with the Academy jutsu preparing him further for the academy. After his father's death, Ryo's mother distanced herself even firther and fell into a large deppresion. Ryo understood the reason, and did not take it to heart. = = '''Academy: '''While in the academy, Ryo did not have any crushes, due tot he fact that he was more interested in becoming stronger than his late father. Ryo was very smart and intelligent and never struggled with anything due to the previous training in which he had. Written work was also like riding a bike to him. This meant that Ryo was always either on, or over target in the academy. = = '''Genin: '''When Ryo became a genin, Ryo began to develop his Ryuugan (dragon eye) and dreams of developing it, until it's abilities have maxed out. Also, Ryo begins to think into the future and thinking about passing on his characteristic into the next generation. = = '''Chunin: '''(please put your Chunin history here once you have obtained Jounin Rank.) = = '''Jounin: '''(Please place here the story of your Jounin life once you have been promoted.) = '''Data Book''' . . '''Chakra Boost''' . . . '''Weapons Inventory''' ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = . . . '''Academy Jutsu List''' = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] = = . = '''Combat Created Jutsu''' 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles''' _____________________ '''Casual Meetings or Events''' _____________________ '''Story Progression''' _____________________ '''Clan Specific''' _____________________ '''Training Role Plays''' _____________________ :'''Approved By'''